londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Friday 10th June 2016 *Barking Bay: 75 Shelduck, 1 Teal, 4 Gadwall, Hobby, 1 Ringed Plover, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (2cy, 4cy), Mediterranean Gull (2cy) downriver, c130 Common Terns feeding and 41 nests, 1 Arctic Tern with the feeding flock, 17 Swifts, 6 Sand Martins, 2 male Yellow Wagtails, Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: drake Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, ad Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Tern, m Reed Bunting singing (Andrew Haynes). *Cockfosters Sports Ground: 4 Pied Wagtail adult male and three juvs (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 11 Common Tern, 5 Reed Warbler, House Martin, Swallow, Sand Martin, 2 Swift, male Grey Wagtail, pair of Tufted Duck (John Bushell) *Hatch End station: Red Kite over at 11:30 (Andrew Self) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 12 Common Swift, 34 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Batten) *Pinner (HA5): 5 Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard over early afternoon, Hobby at 12:50, Sparrowhawk north at 15:09, Little Egret north-west at 16:58, 2 Jackdaw, 7 Swift, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: m Golden Oriole singing from cycle path through Rainham West in copse on silts. Stay on path (Twitter) *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: 10+ Reed Warblers seen, plus another couple or so heard (a very healthy population for 2 small lakes), Reed Bunting, Blackcap, 2 Swallows, 2 Swifts, 2-3 Song Thrushes, Mistle Thrush, juvenile Pied Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson) *Southfields: juvenile Blackcap in the garden this morning, so the local pair have bred successfully again (Martin Honey) *Springwell Lake: Goldeneye, female with 3 ducklings still (first seen on 24th May with 7 young). The female has a metal ring on its left leg (NOT a blue plastic ring as stated in 2014 LBR) (Andrew Moon) *Wanstead Flats: Cuckoo going south over SSSI, singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, calling Willow Warbler, 4 Linnet (possibly adults with young), 6 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Great Crested Gebe, 2 Pochard, 4 adult Little Grebe, 8 House Martin, Swallow, 40+ Swift (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler, 3 Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, Linnet, House Martin, 30+ Swift (Nick Croft) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal: Peregrine, Mute Swan with 5 cygnets (Francis O'Sullivan) *Wilson's School (Wallington:) 2 Red Kite flew NW 1:35pm, 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk and 7 Pied Wagtail. (I am in Year 8 and my greatest passion is birdwatching. Spotted all 4 of these at lunch, once they flew over Roundshaw Downs-Arjun Dutta) Congratulations Arjun! You have an interest that will stay with you for the rest of your life! *Woodford Bridge: Sparrowhawk flew past my flat (Alan Hobson). 'Thursday 9th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard over Wood Green Res 1720 mobbed by crows also 4+ House Martins (Bob Watts). Buzzard and crows seen five mins later over Ally Pally (Brian Milligan) *Brookmill Park: 2 Swift, 3 Blackcap 2m 1f (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Mute Swan (with 3 cygnets), 2 Skylark (chasing each other), 8 Swift. (Ian R Watson) *Chigwell (scrubland on southern fringes, just north of Woodford Bridge): Lesser Whitethroat (showing v. well), Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush, 6 Goldfinches, Whitethroat, Blackcap (Alan Hobson) *East Barnet Library, EN4: 6 Common Swifts in flight over but no sign yet of activity at Swift Nest Boxes affixed to the rear of the library (Bob Husband) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 6 pairs of Common Tern, 2 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, House Martin, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, 4 pairs of Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Harrow Place EC3A: Black redstart calling from building tops at 1530. Heard not seen. Also heard singing in this area on 2nd June 2016 at about 1900. Heard singing from roof tops along New Street EC2M on 30th May 2016 at about 1700 (Richard Gowing). *KGV Reservoir: 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Pochard, 6 Common Tern, 11 Linnet, 4 Swallow, Brown Argus, 2 Common Blue (Martin Shepherd) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over south at 15:55, 5 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, 7 Swift & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Plumstead Station: Red Kite very high thermalling at about 14.30 (James Palmer) *Swanley: 6+ House Martin at or near colony in vicinity of Pucknells Close (Ian Stewart) *Teddington: m Blackcap in back garden (Ian R Watson) *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 11 adult Barn Swallow including eight on shed roof (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Displaying pair Little Ringed Plover, 2 Shelduck, at least 2 broods of Grey Wagtails (Chris Farthing *Wandsworth Park-Thames: Great-black Backed Gull on small boat (Michael Mac) 'Wednesday 8th June 2016' *Arnos Park: Little Egret along Pymmes Brook (Robert Callf) *Bartholomew Road, Kentish Town: 2 Collared Dove, 10+ Swifts (Dante Shepherd) *Brent Reservoir:Little Egret,2 Grey Wagtail,Snipe,singing Reed Bunting plus 2 Little Ringed Plover reported by another birder(Francis O'Sullivan) *Clissold Park: Mute Swan with cygnets, Pochard, 2 Mistle Thrush, Painted Lady Butterfly (Ernest Thomason) *Dollis Brook, Windsor Open Space N3: 2 Little Egrets together 2-4pm (Ben Epstein) *East India Dock Basin: 3 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 9 Common Tern (3 nests thus far), 3 Blackcap, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Whitethroat, 3 singing Reed Warbler, 4 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) *Hampstead Heath : Red Kite 6pm ( Matt London) *Hither Green station: Garden Warbler (Simon Robinson) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 17 Common Swift, 1 Broad-bodied Chaser, 7 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Batten) *Limehouse E14: 15.00 to 15.07 2 Mediterranean Gulls (+ 1 Black-headed Gull) drifting up on the tide, then disturbed by clipper, all 3 departing East towards Canary Wharf (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: Pair of Garganey on the Wader Scrape, 10.00am (Wendy Newnham); 2 Common Tern chicks main lake, 1 Lapwing chick grazing marsh, 2 Kingfisher Sheltered lagoon (Martin Honey) *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler still singing Ecology Park reed bed 1pm (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over north-west at 13:51 (fifth consecutive day), singing Song Thrush at last, 10 Swift, 2 Goldfinch & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2 Avocet across the River Thames from Purfleet (Deiniol Owen) *Rainham Marshes: Cuckoo (Deiniol Owen) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal: Peregrine, Grey Wagtail (Francis O'Sullivan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Gadwall brood, Garden Warbler, m Red-crested Pochard and 2 juv Starling this evening, Swift entering nest on Bethune Road (Peter Beckenham) *Woodford Green: Kestrel in and by Tesco car-park on Southend Road (Alan Hobson). Tuesday 7th June 2016 *Alexandra Park: Oystercatcher east 0835 (Josh Jones) *Archway: 30+ Swift screaming party, most I've seen over my house (Dawn Painter) *Battersea Park: 8 Swift over, 3 Great Crested Grebe juveniles, 4 Stock dove - first seen this year bringing species count year to date up to 44 (Charlie Schouten) *Beckton, Alpine Way: Hobby hawking insects over woods c9am (Stuart Fisher) *Brent Reservoir: Water levels lowest I have seen! Little Ringed Plover, 4 Egyptian Goose, Garden Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, lots of House Martin activity above W Hendon Broadway. Large shoal of Bream/Carp breeding in shallows + a Koi Carp (Steve Blake) *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat, up to 4 Stock Doves, Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, 2 Swifts, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3-4 Long-tailed Tits, Song Thrush, Jay (Alan Hobson). *E3 Antill Road: Coal Tit (garden and East End first for me) Mile End Park: Reed Warbler singing in reed bed adjacent to Ecology Centre. (Harry Harrison) *Leyton Flats: singing Reed Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Spotted Redshank - one summer plumage bird flew around calling at 07:35 before heading off west (Bill Haines).1 Common Tern Chick Main Lake (S.Barry) *Margravine Cemetery (Peregrine Fledge Watch): Common Buzzard chased off by tiercel over Hammersmith, Peregrine Falcon intruder (Nathalie Mahieu et al). * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite south-west at 11:55, Peregrine Falcon drifting north-east, 13 Swift, 6 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & a singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 8 Lapwing high NW (scarce locally anyway but an exceptional record in June), Nice record Ian ''(JR), 3 Mute Swan, 6 Greylag, 5 Gadwall, c30 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Black-headed Gull over, 15+ Swift inc 5 taking drinking flights, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Garden Warbler, 8+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 12+ Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 3 Rook E, 6+ Bullfinch, Reed Bunting, Emperor Dragonfly (Ian Stewart) * Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, pr of Reed Bunting, 4 House Martin, 20 + Swift, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe still on jubilee pond (Nick Croft) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Oystercatcher, 3 Shoveler , both good june records (Jamie Partridge) * Woodberry Wetlands: Displaying pair of Little Ringed Plover, Red Kite drifting S, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Shelduck, 4 Gadwall (Chris Farthing) '''Monday 6th June 2016' *Amwell: 2 Black-necked Grebe, from viewpoint (Twitter) * Bow Creek Ecology Park: Little Egret, pr Egyptian Geese, 3 Shelduck, Cormorant, Oystercatcher, Garden Warbler Cetti`s Warbler, Blackcap, Reed Warbler (P Kite + J Foot) * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Red Kite mobbed by Carrion Crow over north-west at 11:55 (Jon Ridge). * East India Dock: 3 Shelduck, 3 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover (P KIte + J Foot) * Enfield Lock, Albany Road: Swift nest - probably more, but had to walk on as the wife was getting irritable (Martin Shepherd) Know the feeling. Once took mine to see an Oriental Pratincole and she yawned asking when we could go home? (Richard Francis). Two minutes after leaving the car, my sister used to moan "Is it much further?" - my girlfriend however was the complete opposite & once pulled up the car for a Canada Goose! : ) (JR). Get away, we all know you meant a Shag! * Margravine Cemetery (Peregrine Fledge Watch): Common Buzzard chased off by tiercel over Hammersmith, Marsh Harrier (? very high up drifting E), Peregrine Falcon intruder (Nathalie Mahieu et al). * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over south at 11:09, Common Buzzard mobbed by two Carrion Crow at 16:29, Kestrel through at 17:45, 2 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 2 juvenile Woodpigeon (including one in transitional plumage, with the white neck-side coming through), leucistic Carrion Crow, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, 2 Goldfinch & 18 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Wigeon, 9 Teal, male Garganey (Aveley Pools), 8 Little Egrets, 3 Marsh Harriers, Common Buzzard, 2+ Hobbys, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 1 Little Gull (2cy) Coldharbour Pt then West, Cuckoo, c. 60 Swifts, 1 Raven high south (Nick Senior) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 3 Mute Swan, 6 Greylag, 10 Gadwall (good number locally particularly in June), 30+ Tufted Duck, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, Garden Warbler, c10 Blackcap, 3 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Reed Warbler inc juv being fed, 4 Chiffchaff, 1+ Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Southgate Circus: 4 Grey Wagtail pr and two fledglings (Robert Callf) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: Singing Reed Warbler at north end of platform a.m. (Neil Batten) *Stratford, Olympic Park: singing Black Redstart, Little Ringed Plover (Stuart Fisher) * West Dulwich: 2 Mediterranean Gulls (ad) on thermal with Black-headed Gulls, calling 10:50 (Tony Garvey). * Woodford Green: Bullfinch, then Little Egret SW over, and Red Kite flying East over house (3rd so far this year) at 11.10 am. (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 5th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Honey Buzzard high SW 1120, Red Kite NNE 1135, also Reed Warbler Conservation Pond, pair common Tern Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Greylag Geese, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Teal; also 2 Painted Ladies (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) *Brimsdown: Cetti's Warbler, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Sedge Warbler, 3 Reed Warbler, 3 Linnet (Martin Shepherd) *Bruce Castle Park: family of Nuthatches (James Palmer) *Bushy Park: 3 Teal pair and another male, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swift (Mat Hare) *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx: NW London RSPB Group Birdwalk - Great Spotted Woodpeckers feeding young at nest hole in SE corner of walled garden, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Nuthatch family. Nearby Seven Acre Lake (private site): male Gadwall, Common Tern, 2 Grey Heron, pair Great Crested Grebes with 2 well developed stripy juveniles, 2 Goldcrest, Blackcap, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, calling Green Woodpecker (Bob Husband, Fay Broom et al NW London RSPB Group) . *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 11 Common Tern, 4 Reed Warbler, pair of Little Grebe, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swift, 2 Blackcap, Whitethroat (John Bushell/Richard Green) *Greenway, adjacent to Olympic Stadium: Peregrine, Ringed Plover, 15 Sand Martin, 3 singing Song Thrush, 2 Whitethroat (Harry Harrison) *Hampstead Heath: Little Egret again NW at c07:20 same time as yesterday, Peregrine S, 2 Common Buzzard N at 11:45, singing Lesser Whitethroat touring hedges atop Parliament Hill, singing Common Whitethroat in field adjacent to Ladies Pond, singing Reed Warbler at Highgate 1 Pond, 2 CommonTern at Men's Pond, 3 Swallow NW, singing Willow Warbler still at Sanctuary Pond, Mother Shipton, 4 Painted Lady variously from Kenwood to Lido (Frank Nugent). *Harrow Recreation Ground(HA1): 1 Common Blue (Shailesh Patel) *Home (Hampton Court) Park: 1 Common Tern fishing in Hampton Wick pond, c6 Swallow, Swift, 34 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Owl (Mat Hare) *Margravine Cemetery: Common Buzzard over (3 sightings 9:15, 11:50, 13:45), mobbed by Peregrine Falcons twice), House Martins (rare recently) (Nathalie Mahieu, Wendy Marks) *M25 Clackett Lane services: 1 Lapwing displaying over fields to east of services area. Buzzard also present nearby. (Dave de Silva) *Pinner (HA5); Red Kite north-west at 10:51, Peregrine Falcon east at 15:35, 2 Common Buzzard (one north-west at 14:25 & one north-east at 18:34), Cormorant circling high to the west at 14:26, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 20 Swift, Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, Mistle Thrush, singing Goldcrest & 5 Goldfinch; also Painted Lady & 2 Holly Blue butterflies (Jon Ridge). *Putney, Huntingfield Road, SW15: Hobby, 3 Buzzard, 2 Red Kite (R.Kaye) *Southgate Circus: 4 Grey Wagtail pair and nest with two young (Robert Callf) *Stoneleigh KT17: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 9 Common Swift, 10 Herring Gull, 2 singing Goldcrest. Also what looked suspiciously like a BLUE CARPENTER BEE flying around gardens in The Glade between 11:00 and 11:30 - large dark bee shaped flying insect showing dark green and blue irridescence on body, wings rustled in flight like a dragonfly and not with any buzzing sound. Flight very direct and purposeful and not like a beetle (Neil Batten) *Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler, and Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 3 singing Skylark, 2 Swallow, Sand Martin, 4 House Martin, 60 + Swift, Pochard, Great Crested Grebe on Jubilee (a first!), 1-2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Linnet (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 8 + House Martin, 30 + Swift, 3 singing Reed Warbler (possibly a 4th), 2 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe with chick (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Swallow, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat, c3 singing Whitethroat, c4 singing Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff glimpsed and heard singing, 17 Stock Dove and a Barnacle Goose headed east. (David Lindo) 'Saturday 4th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler singing between platforms 1&2 adjacent to Wood Green Res until 1030 at least (Bob Watts), 2 Little Egret east over Boating lake 1700 (Henry Wyn-Jones) *Barns: Barn Elms Playing Fields / Beverly Brook: Todds type Canada Goose still by running track, Swallow S, Grey Wagtail pair feeding young, Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir: 2 drake Teal, Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern, 4 1st S Black-headed Gull, 20+ Swift, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall) *Bushy Park: 4 House Martin, Kestrel, Skylark, 20 Swift. (Ian R Watson) *Coppetts Wood NR, Friern Barnet: Great Spotted Woodpeckers feeding young at Red Oak nest site, Green Woodpecker calling, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. No sign of Common Whitethroats or Garden Warbler recorded in previous years! (Bob Husband, Tony Clancy, Oliver Natelson, Janine Young) *Cranford Park: Little Owl in hole of tree, Buzzard being mobbed by crow, Hobby over field, Little Egret, Whitethroat.(Sue Giddens) *Deptford Creek: Barnacle Goose with pair of Canada Geese (Richard Lord) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Tern 10, Blackcap male, Whitethroat male, Reed Warbler 5, Sand Martin (John Bushell) *Greenwich Park: pr Whitethroat feeding hidden young, also numerous Diamondback moths (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Little Egret NW at 07:20, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat in hedges up from running track still and 1 singing Willow Warbler at Sanctuary Pond still, 2 Gadwall (pair) at Boating Pond (Frank Nugent). *Deodar Road-Putney: 7 House Martin nests, 2 building 3 feeding, House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Leyton 'Tip': 2 Yellow legged Gulls , a first summer and a second summer bird present at civic amenities site on orient way, pics @jarpartridge (Jamie Partridge) *London Wetland Centre: no sign today of the Little Bittern despite many pairs of eyes watching. Hobby low over reedbed channel then grazing marsh, 2 pairs Common Tern nesting on island with most Black-headed Gulls (so little, if any, competition), 2 singing Chiffchaff, several pairs of Mandarin (males going into eclipse), singing Cetti's and Reed Warbler, Reed Buntings plus numerous nesting pairs, 1 Diamond Back moth and 1 Painted Lady butterfly (per S. Fogg) (Martin Honey); two Kingfishers seen carrying food to nest and a summer plumage Golden Plover on wader scrape from 12-12.15 seen by others, Little Egret, singing Sedge Warbler, song bird (not seen) including Curlew call - someone said it was a thrush species? as they heard previously (Michael Mac) May or may not be relevant to this particular observation, but I've sometimes heard Song Thrushes give a very passable Curlew impression (Alastair Dent) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: pair Common Tern nesting on new raft, according to my records first since 2006, maybe seeking refuge from Black-headed Gulls at London Wetland Centre (David Jeffreys) *Mudchute: 2 Swifts W, 8 House Martin, 1 Swallow W, Blackcap 5 pairs, Whitethroat 1 pair, Lesser Whitethroat 1 singing, Reed Warbler 1 singing, 8 Greenfinches; several Diamond-back moths (Nick Senior) *Northolt + Greenford CP: Common Tern, singing Reed Warbler, 3 Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 4 Burnet Companion, 3 Diamond-back Moth (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Pinner: Lloyd Court, House Sparrows calling, the first I've heard from my garden here since 2004 (Richard Francis). Hi Richard, I am very surprised - I only live about 800 meters away from you (as the crow flies) & we often get flocks of 20 birds here in winter & spring ''(JR). From my studies of the vast populations of House Sparrow in New Zealand, the vocalization of the species is critical to their dispersal. If they don't hear another bird calling, they won't fly into the void. It accounts for the isolated pockets which simply reduce into zero (RF). *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north at 13:46, Sparrowhawk north-west, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (inc one juvenile), 2 Black-headed Gull south-east, 45 Swift through, Jackdaw, 5 Goldfinch, 3 Pied Wagtail (inc one juvenile), Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & a Mistle Thrush (Jon Ridge). *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 3 Mute Swan, 6 Greylags, male Gadwall, 20+ Tufted Duck, 3+ Great Crested Grebe inc pair displaying, 3+ Swift, 2 Grey Wagtail, Garden Warbler, 10+ Blackcap, Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Reed Warbler inc juvs, 3 Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest inc juvs, 2+ Jay, 2+ Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart et al) plus Great Spotted Woodpecker , Song Thrush (Mike Amos). *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 59 Stock Dove - my highest count here in recent years (Robert Callf) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls up river, Marsh Harrier, 3 Cuckoo, 4 Water Rail, Pochard with duckling, 21 Cetti's Warbler, 34 Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 10 Blackcap, 24 Common Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat & 4 Raven (Andrew Self) *Teddington: Mediterranean Gull by Thames near Stevens Ait at 16:00. I know it's unlikely in this location but it was 10 metres from me twice and had very black head (not brown), very red beak and a bit larger than Black Headed Gull (Mike Foster). *Trent Park: 6 Treecreeper including 4th family party here this year in Triangular Wood (Robert Callf) *Wandle-Wandsworth: pair Grey Wagtail feeding young in nest (Michael Mac) *Woodberry Wetlands: LWT group walk AM - Common Tern and Little Egret dropped in briefly, Cetti's Warbler showing, pair Great Crested Grebe, m Reed Bunting, 15+ Swift. Several Diamond-back moths around the classroom (Peter Beckenham) 'Friday 3rd June 2016' *Barking Bay: 80 Shelduck, 6 Tufted, 4 Gadwall, 6 Oystercatcher, 1 Little Ringed Plover, c.90 Common Terns (colony of c25 nests on disused jetty), 5 '''Little Terns' East (3 at 08.28, 2 at 08.46), 1 Yellow-legged Gull (2cy), 1 Little Gull lingering at the outfall (2cy), 8 Swifts, 2 House Martins, 2 male Yellow Wagtails carrying food, Cetti's Warbler; then 2 Arctic Terns East at lunchtime (Nick Senior) *Bromley: (Hook Farm Road (Allotment)) Little Owl, young showing amazing well and calling in open 3pm ish (ASkinner) *Bushy Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Little Owl, Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting, 2 Shelduck, 8 Stock Dove. 6.40 am (Ian R Watson) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, 4+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, 3+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Blackcap, 2+ Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, Goldcrests inc juvs (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe pair with at least 1 chick, 8 Common Tern Swift, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Lamorbey Park: 4 Mute Swan (2 cygnets), 15 Canada Goose (10 gos), 2 Egyptian Goose, c25 Mallard (10 juv), 6 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, 100+ Woodpigeon, 8+ Stock Dove, 2 Swift, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Swallow low N, Pied Wagtail, 3+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff (1 juv), Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Lea Valley - Netherhall /Glen Faba: 1 m Nightingale singing from island in NE of pit, 6 singing Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitehtroat (3), Whitethroat, Blackcap, Garden Warbler, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler (2), Chiffchaff, GS Woodpecker, Buzzard, Gadwall (3), Egyptian Goose (2), Little Egret (4), Swift(Nigel May) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Swallow, 24 Common Swift, 1 Common Buzzard, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 1 female Mandarin with at least six young (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: LITTLE BITTERN seen c10:30 in channel infront of Wildside Hide (Twitter); seen again for 40mins near top of reeds right hand side of channel nearest Wildside hide - preening and vocalising - at lunchtime (Martin Honey); showed well in middle channel tree then flew to channel furthest from Wildside Hide about 17.00 to 17.10 (Simon Osborn); 2 Shelduck (Shailesh Patel); 4 Shelduck main lake, 1m Red Kite high over playing fields/southern route pm, numerous Reed Warbler and several pairs of Reed Bunting in reedbed, plus 2 Jays apparently looking for nests in the reedbed, 1 Chiffchaff singing Wildside, 1 Little Ringed Plover (Martin Honey); 2 Common Tern on 'black-headed gull island' @c.16:00 (MMcL) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, Jackdaw north, 8 Goldfinch, 8 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Coal Tit (inc one juvenile), 3 Wren (inc one juvenile), singing Goldcrest & 35 juvenile Starling (Jon Ridge). *Victoria Park: at 10.00 singing Goldcrest in conifers ( Marcin Kempa). *Wanstead Flats: singing Reed Warbler, singing Garden Warbler, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 3 Sand Martin, House Martin, 60+ Swift, 3 singing Meadow Pipit (4 territories), 3 Skylark, Gadwall, Pochard, Little Grebe with chicks, 6 Black-headed Gull west, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 singing Reed Warbler on Shoulder of Mutton (5 birds in total), Kingfisher, 8+ House Martin, 30+ Swift, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe + chick, other adult on perch, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 2nd June 2016' *Hall Place: Sparrowhawk female, 2 Kingfisher male and female. Greenfinch, 4 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 6 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 5 Swifts (Donna Zimmer) *Fairlop Waters: Common Scoter (BirdGuides)Drake on main lake this evening(Alan Bell) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Sand Martin, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, Whitethroat, at least 3 pairs of Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite low N over Kite Hill at 10:20 (Tim Blackburn) *Hampstead Heath: 10th July visit for Purple Emperors on territory with Andrew Middleton & Frank Nugent. Meet 12:00hrs opposite Spaniards Inn TQ266872. More details *Lamorbey Park: 14+ Canada Goose (10 gos), c30 Mallard (10+ juv), 6 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, 2+ Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail (1 juv), 3+ Blackcap (1+ juv), 2+ Chiffchaff, 3+ Goldcrest inc juvs, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: LITTLE BITTERN (not seen until 1630) & 1st/s Little Gull (Twitter); Birdguides shows sightings at around 10am and after midday as well (Angus Innes); - I think those were 'no sightings'? Strange I was there all afternoon and out of 40+ people and staff no one reported seeing it all day? *Northaw Great Wood: Marsh Tit (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 7 Goldfinch, 5 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 75 Starling with several juveniles present (Jon Ridge). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Cormorant high NE, Peregrine, Swift, singing Song Thrush + Blackcap, Goldcrest, recently fledged juvs of Long-tailed Tit, Magpie, House Sparrow, Dunnock, Robin and Blue Tit in garden (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: Sandwich Tern and Black-necked Grebe (Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Skylark, 3 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, Black-headed Gull, 60 + Swift *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler collecting nesting material (2 pairs now on Shoulder of Mutton), Lesser Whitethroat collecting food, eclipse Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe (young still missing), 6 Little Grebe, 2 House Martin, 30 + Swift, f Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 1st June 2016' *Amwell: Garganey (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: v. low water level, most rafts beached, 2 drake Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, fem Sparrowhawk, 100+ Swift, 10+ House Martin (Andrew Verrall) *Deodar Road-Putney SW15: 5 House Martin sites, 5 male House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Fulham Reach: Swift (going into nest - just inside inner London area) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Reed Warbler, Little Grebe (pair), Swift, Goldcrest. (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: LITTLE BITTERN reported again this morning at 10.28 (BirdGuides). Again at 11:45 (Deiniol Owen) *Mile End Park: Little Egret SW over Arts Pavilion 1307 a rare in the borough and an Inner London record to boot (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): 20 Swift, 5 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Cuckoo at Rainham West (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Barn Owl (Alex Witt) *Rye Meads: Kittiwake 11.15 (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoirs: Little Gull 1s S (BirdGuides) *Twickenham: Little Gull (1w) on Thames at Radnor Gardens 16.15. Then flew towards Eel Pie Island with Black-headed Gulls (Mike Wheeler) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Hobby, plus swallow (Jamie Partridge-Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 4-5 Meadow Pipit (parents carrying food), 3 Skylark, 10 + Swift, f Sparrowhawk, 100 + young gulls in roost by Alex (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, 3 Little Egret (Sean Kerrigan), 3 singing Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat carrying food, Hobby chasing Swift, 4 House Martin, 3 m Pochard + female with a liking for a Tufted Duck, singing Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: m Peregrine plucked prey (at least pigeon-sized) before carrying it off NE at 0730, Little Egret, Whitethroat, 2 Shelduck (Chris Farthing) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C} href^="http://www.google.com/aclk?" {display:none !important;}